Bolt Thrower
Bolt Thrower are a British death metal band from Coventry, England. They formed as a grindcore band in 1986 and released their first album with Vinyl Solution in 1988. The band takes its name from a weapon in the popular tabletop strategy game Warhammer Fantasy Battle. The lyrics and artwork of their second and third albums were based on Warhammer Fantasy Battle and its futuristic companion Warhammer 40,000,with much of the art actually being provided by the game's publisher, Games Workshop. Links To Peel The band recorded two demos, the second, Concession Of Pain, was sent to John Peel in late 1987, so impressed with the demo, that he asked the group to do a session for his show, which they did in January 1988. Peel regularly played the band's material between the late 80's and early 90's, which they did three sessions for his show. In an interview with the bassist, Jo Bench, for the Metal Chaos website, she was asked what she thought of Peel: :"I miss John Peel a lot. He was a total legend and I feel so fortunate to have been part of the Peel Sessions history. There are not many people who you can say changed your life, but for me John Peel is definitely one of them. A few days before he died I had a dream about him, I thought 'damn, I should send him some stuff and say thanks for everything'. Unfortunately I never got to do that and I still haven't forgiven myself. Never has anyone before or since him done so much for new music. RIP John." http://metalchaos.co.uk/Bolt%20Thrower%20Interview.htm Sessions All sessions are available on The Peel Sessions 1988-1990 (1991, CD, Strange Fruit) 1. Recorded: 1988-01-03. Broadcast: 13 January 1988. Repeated: 01 February 1988, 07 March 1988, 28 December 1988 * Forgotten Existence / Attack In The Aftermath / Psychological Warfare / In Battle There Is No Law 2. Recorded: 1988-11-06. Broadcast: 16 November 1988, CD November 1988. Repeated: 17 January 1989 * Drowned In Torment / Eternal War / Realm Of Chaos / Domination 3. Recorded: 1990-07-22. Broadcast: 04 September 1990. Repeated: 11 November 1990, Best Of Peel Vol 12, HO John Peel 27 1990 * Destructive Infinity / Warmaster / After Life / Lost Souls' Domain Other Shows Played ;1988 *31 May 1988: Challenge For Power (album - In Battle There Is No Law) Vinyl Solution *27 June 1988: Challenge For Power (LP - In Battle There Is No Law!) Vinyl Solution *05 July 1988: Denial Of Destiny (LP - In Battle There Is No Law!) Vinyl Solution *10 August 1988: Blind To Defeat (LP - In Battle There Is No Law!) Vinyl Solution *16 August 1988: Psychological Warfare (LP - In Battle There Is No Law!) Vinyl Solution *16 August 1988 (Radio Bremen): Attack In The Aftermath (album - In Battle There Is No Law!) Vinyl Solution *30 August 1988: Psychological Warfare (LP - In Battle There Is No Law!) Vinyl Solution *12 September 1988: Challenge For Power (LP - In Battle There Is No Law!) Vinyl Solution *16 September 1988 (BFBS): 'Attack In The Aftermath (LP-In Battle There Is No Law)' (Vinyl Solution) *21 September 1988: Psychological Warfare (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *27 September 1988: Attack In The Aftermath (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *05 October 1988: In Battle There Is No Law (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *08 November 1988: Psychological Warfare (v/a LP - Hardcore Holocaust (87-88 Sessions) - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *19 December 1988: In Battle There Is No Law (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit ;1989 *07 January 1989 (BFBS): In Battle There Is No Law (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *22 February 1989: Drowned In Torment (v/a 7" - Polka Slam / Crisis Point) Sisters Of Percy *15 July 1989 (BFBS) / Peel 109 (BFBS): 'Psychological Warfare (12"-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *01 August 1989: Through The Eye Of Terror (v/a album - Grindcrusher - The Earache Sampler) Earache *07 August 1989 (BBC World Service): Through The Eye Of Terror (v/a LP - Grindcrusher) Earache *09 August 1989: Through The Eye Of Terror (v/a album - Grindcrusher - The Earache Sampler) Earache *12 August 1989 (BFBS) / Peel 112 (BFBS): 'Through The Eyes Of Terror (Compilation CD-Grind Crusher)' (Earache) *21 September 1989 (Radio Bremen): Intro / Eternal War (album - Realm Of Chaos) Earache *30 September 1989 (BFBS): Through The Eye Of Terror (v/a LP - Grindcrusher) Earache *Peel September October 1989: Dark Millenium *16 November 1989 / Snapdragons 1989: Through The Eyes Of Terror (album - Realm Of Chaos) Earache *21 November 1989 (Radio Bremen): World Eater (album - Realm Of Chaos) Earache *21 November 1989 (Radio Bremen): Lost Souls Domain (album - Realm Of Chaos) Earache *22 November 1989: Through The Eye Of Terror (LP - Realm Of Chaos) Earache *29 November 1989: Dark Millennium (album - Realm Of Chaos) Earache *30 November 1989: World Eater (album - Realm Of Chaos) Earache *02 December 1989 (BFBS) / Peel 124 (BFBS): 'Drowned In Torment (LP-Realm Of Chaos)' (Earache) *06 December 1989: All That Remains (album - Realm Of Chaos) Earache ;1990 *25 June 1990: Drowned In Torment (LP - Realm Of Chaos) Earache *15 December 1990 (BFBS) / Peel 165 (BFBS): 'What Dwells Within (LP-War Master)' (Earache) *22 December 1990 (BFBS) / Peel 166 (BFBS): 'Shreds Of Sanity (LP-War Master)' (Earache) ;1991 *04 January 1991 (BFBS): Final Revelation (LP - War Master) Earache *05 January 1991 / Best Of Peel Vol 18: 'Cenotaph (EP-Cenotaph)' (Earache) *03 February 1991: What Dwells Within (album - War Master) Earache *10 August 1991: Forgotten Existence (12" - The Peel Sessions 1988-90) Strange Fruit *08 September 1991: 'Forgotten Existence (LP-The Peel Sessions 1988-90)' (Strange Fruit) ;1992 *15 November 1992 (BFBS): Where Next To Conquer (LP - The IVth Crusade) Earache *12 December 1992: Where Next To Conquer (LP - The IVth Crusade) Earache External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists